


A Flask of Coffee

by deh_beh



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Fantasy, Gen, Tumblr, Yonderland - Freeform, darkandstormyslash, deh-beh, deh_beh, fuckyeahyonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deh_beh/pseuds/deh_beh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf introduces the Ninnies to coffee gets a strangely enthusiastic response.</p>
<p>For fuckyeahyonderland on tumblr - thank you for your request!</p>
<p>My tumblr is deh-beh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flask of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkandstormyslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/gifts).



"What even is this?" Ninny Dave asked Elf as he rolled around the small granules in his hand, "Some kind of food?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Elf replied quickly, "It's called coffee; Debbie gave me some just before we crossed over the border half a quillenia ago. You drink it!" Elf couldn't believe that the Ninnies had never heard of coffee. Sure, they used to be absolute idiots, but since Debbie's first arrival, their stupidity had seemed to die down. Maybe they still really were idiots at heart.

"Drink it?" Dave giggled, causing Elf to sigh. Without another word, he opened his messenger bag and brought out a flask filled with steaming-hot coffee that Debbie had gave him that morning.

"Try some!" Elf said, passing the warm flask over to Dave.

The other Ninnies watched expectingly as Dave slightly sniffed at the beverage before taking a large gulp of it. His eyes seemed to immediately widen as he realised how wonderful it was. He took another large gulp. And another. Elf shook his head.

"Honestly. Well, I'll leave you lot to marvel at the wonder that is coffee. I'll bring some more in a couple of days, yeah?" Elf asked Dave and the rest of the Ninnies.

"Oh, you must!" Dave replied, before taking another large gulp of the coffee. By now, the other Ninnies crowded around Dave, trying to get a taste of the coffee too.

Elf thought if this was how the Ninnies reacted, how would the Crone react...?


End file.
